I'm Just Different
by Myself4994
Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. She is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self.Inspired by my middle school life.EdxB. Better than it sounds!Plz
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

It was the last day of freshman year. I got up from my bed. I had bed head again but I didn't really care. I went to the bathroom and I didn't mind taking a shower. I just wet my hair not caring to shampoo it. My hair was short. really short. Think of it as shorter that Joe Jonas and slightly similar to Rihanna's hair. I brushed my teeth and I heard squeals that came from my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. I shook my head. We were nothing alike. They were girl and I wasn't.

I changed into my black jeans, black tight fitting shirt that said,'I don't care,' and my black arm warmers. Pheonix was a hot but somehow, me and my sister still were pale no matter,how much sun we have. I was like an emo who wasn't following the stereotypes. I didn't slit any part of my wrist and I wasn't sad mostly. I always put on a,'I have no-emotions face.' To me, It was kind of fun. I didn't like having many friends or anyone else. I'd rather just read, write, do sports and try to be alone with my laptop. My sisters keep telling me to 'get a boyfriend' but how can I? I mean, boys would probably choose blonde bimbos who wear skirts above average. I didn't want to be those girls. I wanted to be me. Sadly, no boy would want a girl like that.

I sighed to myself about that idea. I wasn't a lesbian or something. I thought Robert Pattinson was hot and Zac Efron was...... not as hot. I had crushes but that's why their crushes. They'll crush your heart in numerous occasions. I hated those people who crushed hearts. That included myself.

I went downstairs to see Alice and Rosalie sitting at the breakfast table eating vegetables and fruit. Honestly, they are always talking about their weight.

"Good Morning, Mom," I kissed Renee on the cheek as I past her. I wasn't hungry so I only took and apple.

"Good Morning, Bella," Renee said, smiling yet something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"So, how do you like my jeans?" I heard Alice ask Rosalie. Rosalie put on her 'thinking face,'

"The jeans are good, not the shirt. The jeans match with that pink shirt," Rosalie said. I scoffed. At times, I wish they weren't my sisters.

"Bella," I heard Alice say my name,"You can't possibly where those to school," She said, looking up and down my body with a disaproving look.

"Why not?" I asked as I took a bite of my apple.

"Cause it's the last day of school," Rosalie replied. I scoffed. They rather think of their apearances than who they are. I walked away saying goodbye to Renee. I took my black bag that had a skull and left. I didn't really like the idea of driving a car. I had my driver's liscence but why should we. It's polluting the environment. I pulled out my ipod and played around with it until I found Paramore's song, Decode. I started to sing the son quietly, feeling my emotions swelling.

_How can I decide whats right  
When youre clouding up my mind?  
I cant win  
Youre losing sight  
All the time_

_Not gonna ever own whats mine  
When youre always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are  
If youre a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(Im screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(My thoughts you cant decode)_

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what weve done?  
Weve gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what weve done?  
Weve gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves_

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
I think I know  
I think I know_

_There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

As soon as the song finished, I was at my school's front door. I had no friends, None was happy to be with the only emo in the school. Not even the nerds. Before I walked into the schhol, I saw Rosalie parking her Ferrari with Alice at the passenger's seat. Honestly, Why does anyone want to buy a Ferrari. It's just a car.

I went in and opened my locker. I had no pictures in it. I olnly had books and my 'fiction' book. I had Geometry first so I took my Geometry set, My books and some other stuff.

"Yo, dude watch this," I heard a voice say. It was Cory. Oh, How I despise him. The locker next to mine was clean enough for me to see that he was going to throw a football at me. I caught it before could hit me. I scoffed.

"Is that the best you can do?" I said. I closed my locker and threw the football at him. He missed it and the football hit in right on the stomach. I heard his groans and I laughed silenty. I continued going to class as usual. Although, always every last day means no classes. You could do anything, almost anything to say the least. I walked to Geometry and saw everyone talking. I sat at the back of the class, the corner of the room near the window. I liked sitting there. It made me feel warm and besides, I had some privacy. I doodled some drawings on my book. I drew mostly, eyes. It made me feel calm. I liked drawing and writing dark fiction**(A/N:NOT THAT TYPE OF DARK FICTIONS THAT HAS STUFF).** That was one of the main reasons why people think of me as an emo.

Before I knew it, Geometry, English and History was Over and it was lunch.

I waited in line like everyone else. I took a pear, macoroni and cheese and a bottle of water. I didn't mind eating alot. I seemed to still stay in shape no matter how much I ate. I sat alone in a small table at the far end of the cafeteria. It seperated me from the others. I could get privacy.

"Beat it, Swan" I heard Beatrice snarled. I scoffed and continued eating. She pretended to not care and took my fiction book.

"Oh my god, Swan, You brought your diary to school, Weird," Beatrice snickered. I got slightly angry.

"Not a chance, Swan. Try and get it," She orded in a snotty tone. I smiled with evil covering my face. I got up and stood. She was taller than me but I was stronger.

"Gladly," I tormented as I punched her on the face. She fell down and it made me smile a little bit wider. I took my book and left. Leaving my food on the table. I punched her but I didn't punch her hard enough to give her a bloody nose.

"YOU, BITCH!" I heard Beatrice say as I walked out of the cafeteria. I didn't really want to do it. My inner demon just came out........again.

* * *

It was the end of the sophmore year and On september it was Junior Year. Oh How I hate it. I walked home again, Listening to my ipod. It took me 15 minutes to get back home. Unsually, When I got there my sisters and Renee were in the kitchen staring at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, We need to talk," Renee said. Oh boy, I was in trouble. She never called me by my full name unless she was mad at me.

"What?" I asked in a mono tone as flopped my bag on the floor. My mother sighed as she and my sister looked at me.

"You and your sisters are moving to Forks,"


	2. The Fight

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

"WHAT" My sisters and I screamed.

"I thought she was the only one going," Alice whined. I scoffed. Alice can be such a baby. Wait, I was supposed to go by myself? Wow, very fair,

"Why?" I asked in an obvious tone.

"Beatrice Howard'd mother called me, She told me you punched her daughter on the face just for a silly book," She scolded me. I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Beatrice knew she had it coming and at least I didn't give her a nose bleed. She's a bitch anyway," I argued, screaming at her face. She gave a serious look.

"Watch your mouth, Isabella Swan," She said pointint at me with her index finger.

"Why should I?" I screamed, my hands threw themselves in the air.

"Because I'm your mother,"

I scoffed.

"Like you ever treated me like a daughter, You never went to my competitions, talent shows or anything else for that matter," She was silent for a moment. Her mouth wide-open. I forgot that Alice and Rosalie was in the room but I didn't care, "That's was I thought" I shouted. I ran to my room, shutting the door behind me. I felt tears in my eyes but I wasn't going let them fall out.

"Ugh" I shouted. I took my guitar and song book and sat on my bad. I was so furious. I started to play a song, trying to get the anger out of me.

_Just look at me now,  
My eyes are filled with sorrow,  
Did you say the right things,  
Or just made me scream harder,  
You say you love me,  
But how can I see,  
_

_When you never helped me at all,  
Never helped me with my spelling,  
Never helped me with any thing,  
__You act so..._

_Innocent,  
You act so kind and sweet in front of everyone,  
But to me, You act so different,  
You broke my heart, Shattered it into pieces,  
Why do you act so Innocent?  
When I see the real you._

I wiped a tear that fell out of my eyes. I saw Alice and Rosalie opening the door. I glared at them, A cold, angry glare. They always shivered as I showed them that, but this time it was different.

"Go away," I said through my teeth.

"We need to talk to you," Rosalie said, cooly.

"What?" I ask with no interest at all.

"You need to apologize" Alice said. I scoffed. Does she know me or not? I don't apologize.

"It wasn't my fault," I argued. They gave me a questioning look.

"What do you want from me?" I menancingly asked.

"An apology," Rosalie stated.

"And a new you," Alice added. What did she mean by a new me? A changed me?

"What the hell, are you talking about the new me?" I ask her now with only, slight interest.

"As in a real girl, Bella Swan," Alice said in an obvious tone. Oh no, A real girl in Alice and Rosalie's way is girly and the total oppisite of me.

"NO!" I denied. I did not want to be a mindless, stupid, shallow, bitch.

"Yes, you will," Rosalie stated.

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will," Alice followed.

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will,"

This argument continued for an hour until Rosalie stopped us. She might be ditsy but she knew how to stop a fight.

"Shut up!" We heard her shout. We were quiet for a moment until I broke the silence.

"Here's the thing," I started,"I wll try to be a real girl," I heard them squeal and I saw them smile. I gave a slight smirk myself.

"But I don't have to say sorry," I said, going straight to the point. They were quiet for a moment until Alice spoke.

"Deal," Alice smirked as she shook my hand.

"We'll start tommorow," Rosalie said, as she walked out.

Why do I feel like I made the biggest mistake of my life?

* * *

_Did you like it? The song was original. Did you like the song? If you like this story check out my story "The Lion and The Lamb" _

_If you want more_

_Just review, _

_If you like it so much_

_Then add to Favrourites_


	3. I HATE SHOPPING

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

"Bella, Bella," I heard my name in soft whispers. It took me a while for me to find out it Rosalie's voice. I managed to open my eyes and saw Alice and Rosalie staring at me. I groaned, shutting my eyes.

"Five more minutes," I groaned as I burried my face to the pillow. I heard Alice sigh.

"Rose, Get the bucket," Alice said. I opened my eyes straight away. I knew what she meant. I bolted up straight away.

"WAIT, STOP!" I screamed but I was to late. I felt cold water touch my body and face and i was REALLY COLD.

"FUCK, BITCH!" I screamed as I shivered. I was so cold.

"Sorry," Alice apologized, politely. But I knew it was fake. I managed to glare at them as I stood up.

"You didn't need to splash water on me," I stated coldly, glaring at them. They seemed to ignore my comment.

"Whatever," Rosalie said as she continued filing her nails.

"Okay, take a shower, we're behind schedule," Alice said, tapping her watch. I looked at the clock, IT WAS 6.00AM.

"It's 6 IN THE MORNING!" I shouted, I did not need to wake up on a summer at 6.00AM!

"I don't care," Alice said, I felt an urge to punch her but I had to ignore since she was my sister. I groaned and walked to my bathroom. I step closer to the bathroom Rosalie called.

"Wait!" She called to me I siged and turned around. She handed me some kind of shampoo. The Label said it was called,'Divine Beauty,' I snorted at the name. 'Divine Beauty,' What a perfect name for a shampoo brand.

"It can make your hair longer, like magic," Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. I scoffed. There is no way, there was a type of shampoo that could make hair grow long in a matter of days.

"Yeah, right," I sarcastically annouced. I walked back to the bathroom and took a shower. I took the shampoo bottle, looking at it. _Like I'll use it._

As soon as I threw the bottle I heard Alice.

"Use it," I heard Alice's demanding order. I shook my headand used it, scrubbing my hair. I rised the bubbles all off and got off. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror. Somehow, I felt like my hair has grown longer. It wasn't really short anymore it was just short. I didn't know whether to believe 'Divine Beauty' worked or My eyes were playing tricks on me.

It took me a while for me to get out of my bathroom. Unfortunately, when I got out I saw my clothes, being thrown and moved by _them._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I was angered by what I saw. They were tormenting my bedroom. They looked at me for a while then contined disrupting my privacy.

"Again," I said politely,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I repeated. That got their attention.

"We're looking through your clothes," Alice stated. Before I could say anythong Rosalie interuppted.

"And they are hidieous," Rosalie added, looking at my black cut-off tank top. She threw it away. I gasped. Alice walked to me,

"It's official, We are going shopping," She squealed. I groaned. I hate shopping. Especially with Alice and Rosalie. I mentally hit myself because I was stupid enough to make a deal with them. It always mean trouble.

I took some clothes nears me and went to the bather. I changed int my black elbow-sleeved length cut-off shirt and My dark blue jeans and were tuck into my Black boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked decent.

"Can we go now?" I asked them. They nodded and left, not caring about the mess they made. My mouth fell. I mumbled curses under my breath as I took my bag and left the room. I went out to see that Renee wasn't in the kitchen as usual. I was somehow relief that she wasn't there since I didn't want to apologize. I took an apple and I walked out the door. I saw Alice and Rosalie in Rose's Ferarri. and they was no way I was going to get into it.

"There is no way, I'm going in," I argued. They gave me 'the look.' That meant I had to koin or something terrible was going happen. I groaned, muttering displicable language as I got in the car. Ugh, How embarrasing. People will stare and I hate people staring at me. The drive to the Mal was horrendous. At every stoplight, some guys will wolf whistle or look at us. Perverts. Every time I gave them a glare and the finger. The twenty minute drive, I wish was a one minute drive.

At last, we were at The Mall's parking lot. It was early so we got an easy parking. I walked out ad shut the door behind me. The girls went out too. They walked in front of me. I tried to walk as far as I could from them, making sure no one thought we were related. They walked to a shop called, 'Dior,' The name questioned me. Why was it called 'Dior'? Was it made by all 'Deer' fabric? I shivered at the thought.

"Hello, Darlings," A woman with unatural blonde hair and a tan body called. She smiled at Alice and Rosalie, hugging them.

"Hello, Milanna," Rosalie said.

After that, She looked at me, staring at disbelief.

"What is That?" She asked, looking at me. My face fell a bit. She called me a 'WHAT'. 'What' doesn't stand for human.

"This is our sister, Bella," Alice said, pulling me forward.

"She needs to get a makeover pronto," Rosalie said.

"Don't Worry, We have all the things you need," And then Milanna was off. I groaned. I knew what this meant.

* * *

5 HOURS! 5 HOURS OF SHOPPING! I hated it. I went to stores like Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Versace, Dior, Vincci, Ralph Lauren, Armani and that wasn't the half of it. My legs were killing me. How did these girls manage to carry over 12 bags and still walk? The bags were filled with Jewelery, Jeans, Skirts, Hair products, tank tops, tanks, shorts, boots, flats, heels, listicks, lip glosses, eyeliners, mascaras, eyeshadows, Eyebrow tweezers, jackets, shirts, leggings, socks, arm warmers, night gowns, pyjamas and some other unknown things whch I did not know. It was a lot. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Ok girls, let's go home." Rosalie said.

"Can we at least get some drinks, first?" I asked. They nodded. We went to Starbucks since it was our favourite coffee shop. I bought myself a double chocolate chip Frappiccino with Whip cream and mocha drizzle **(_A_/N: It's Delicious :) ) **unlike my sisters. They both bought a Decaf Iced Coffee which says it had less calories. Girls can be so overprotective of their weight. We went to the car and put the bags in the trunk and drove off. I didn't want to think what will happen when I got home


	4. The first and Second Month

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_The First Month_**

"Today, We are going to the learn the importance of 'make-up," Rosalie said as I sat on the vanity's chair with boredom. Ugh, I knew what to do with make-up. Put it on then I'd be finished. I groaned.

"Girls wear make-up to feel beautiful, You don't feel good until you look good," Alice said in an 'as-a-matter-of-factly' tone. I scoffed. I didn't wear make-up and I felt good.

"Yeah, right," I sarcastically mumbled, holding back my laughter. They gave me a glare. I shut-ed up for a while.

"Make-up is very essential for women, It makes us say '_Notice me_, _I'm beautiful_," Alice stated and yet again I had to hold the laugh inside of me. I was sitting a front of a vanity in Rosalie's room. There were so many types of make-up. From lip gloss to eye-liner.

"Let's start with the eyes," Rosalie said.

"The eyes are first impressions," Alice agreed. I groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

_**One Hour later......**_

"GOD, I hate eyeliner!" I screamed, shutting my red-eye. They put eyeliner on me and I hated it. Never ever ever again will I ever ever wear eyeliner ever again.

"Don't be such a baby," Rosalie commented, I gave a scornful look. There are three things I learnt.

1) Girls like Alice or Rose wear too much make-up

2)Eyes are first impressions, not teeth

And 3) Eyeliner hurts and I hate it

* * *

**_The Second Month_**

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I just got my ears pierced. I had my ears pierced before but I hadn't uses earrings since i was eight. So I had to get my ears pierced.

"Don't get do angry," Alice said calmly. I glared at her. She wasn't the one getting her ears pierced. When we got home, We went to my room to find Rosalie sorting my clothes into piles. Who Knew Rosalie Could Do That? I mean, She was always the dumb Blondie. My clothes were divided. Some of the stacks had the clothes, Alice and Rose bought for me at The Mall last month. Some were my normal, clothes. And some were horrendous. PINK,YELLOW,LIGHT GREEN. I did not look good in those colours.

"What are you doing?" I asked or more like screamed. Rosalie looked at me and came towards me.

"Arranging your clothes," She said and with that she pulled to the clothes.

"Those don't look good on you," she explained, Pointing to my worst colours," Those you totally have to wear," Pointing to the clothes we bought at the Mall, "And Those........you can't wear everyday," Pointing to my normal clothes. I glared at her.

"IT'S DRESS-UP TIME!" I heard Alice squeal as I was pushed int the bathroom. Rose threw me some clothes. I saw a violet-coloured Chanel top and a skirt, I didn't even count as a mini-skirt. And my absolute worst enemy...........Heels. High heels. I despise High heels. Why did people even make high heels?

**_Two Hours Later_**

I Hate My Life......

* * *

**_A/N: Well, How do you like it? Is okay or not? I am excited to watch TAYLOR SWIFT ON CSI, I am a huge fan. And seriously, I hate wearing skirts or mini-skirts without leggings. I also despise heels cause I can trip alot. I'm as clumsy as BELLA!_**

**_DOn't Forget to Review and check out, Spies and Lies and The Lion and The Lamb. On the next chapter, i'll probably do something I did, As I said, It's pretty much based on my life.......minus Edward._**


	5. Dreams are Weird

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Guys, I am tired cause at school today, We had a food fight. No teachers were there but damn, was it terrible. Sadly, tomato sauce and food, I have yet to discover got all over my new 'Whatever' shirt. Luckily, I brought a jacket. Let's continue with the story,_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I HATE writing in diaries cause' I think their not as secretive as you think they are but here goes nothing...._

_Tomorrow night was the night. I was going to Forks, Washington. One of the most rainiest places in the world. As a whole new person._

_My sisters are imbeciles for making me try to be like them. It was also their idea for me to write in this stupid diary. I have only written like 3 FUCKING! PAGES! I bet they just want me to write in it cause' they want to know my deepest darkest secrets. _

_They also say that they have a surprise for me. They've been telling me this since I stopped using that new shampoo. That shampoo is weird. My hair is now shoulder length instead of a pixie-cut between my ears._

_I wonder what's their surprise? Well see ya, whenever._

_Bella*_

I closed my diary and locked it with a key. I placed the diary inside my drawer and my key under the mattress. God, I was tired. It was 11:49pm and tomorrow was the day I get the 'surprise' and go to Forks. Ugh, when will the nightmare be over?

_Maybe, when you go to sleep! _I shouted at myself in my mind. Great, I'm talking to myself. I'm not even in Forks yet and I'm going to start being crazy.

I lay on the bed, thinking what would happen? It was Charlie, I was worried about. I haven't seen him since I was four and a half. What will he be like? What about his neighbors? Will there be snobs or spoilt? Will there be cute guys that will occupy Alice and Rose's time while I relax?

_These answers will be answered when we get there,_

_OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

I can't believe I actually annoyed myself to sleep.

_"Hey, Put Me Down!" I screamed playfully as a man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes, grabbed me by the waist and carried me up. We were at a swimming pool and we were the only ones there. I was wearing a blue one-piece and black shorts while we wore brown boxers._

_"Okay," And with that, He let go of me and I fell into the water. I screamed. It was cold but when he held me after my fall, it was unusually warm._

_"You are truly a monster," I glared playfully as I hit him on the arm playfully as well too. He smiled. I felt like a kid again._

_"And you are truly an angel," He said through his smile. I couldn't help but to stop laughing and smile at him back. I looked into hi eyes as he looked into mine. We leaned into each other until................._

I jolted up on the bed, panting. What a dream. One of the strangest dreams I ever had. Who was that man. He looked about my age and even though it was only a dream, He was handsome. What am I saying? I'm getting a crush on someone I hardly know. Now, I know what most girls feel about The Jonas Brothers and Zac Efron. And I think I'm going nuts!

I looked at the clock. 2:43am. Great. I lay on my bed again and fell asleep again.

_"Do you need a ride?" he same man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes asked me. It was raining outside and he was there in a silver car while I was out, standing in the drizzling cold._

_"Yes, please,"I told him. He smiled and motioned me to get in which I happily did. He drove off with his engine, purring like an Siamese Egyptian Mu cat._

_"Thank you," I told him in the car as I dried myself._

_"Your welcome, Isabella,"_

_"It's Bella, just Bella," I corrected him._

_"Alright, Bella," He smiled._

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" I heard my name being called. It was Alice.

"What?" I asked, I looked at the clock. 9:42am.

"It's your surprise," Rose stated, smiling from all of it.

"Okay, so what is it?" I crossed my legs, hoping to get a good surprise.

"We're going to visit our school," Alice squealed as she clapped her hands. My face was in shock. NO WAY, Will i go to that school ever again!

"No, No, I refuse," I argued. My arms were crossed on my chest as I shook my head violently. I will not go to that school.

"But Bella, This is how we'll tell Phoenix that you are a new person and you have changed," Rose said lovingly. God, She acted like Renee.

"We are going to take our school records at lunch. It'll be the perfect time!" Alice added which made me groan even louder. Great, It's going to be my day.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I changed into a plain long-sleeved black shirt and black pants and my favourite sneakers. I went out of the bathroom to see disapproving looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not wearing that," Rose said obviously. Alice handed me clothes and I was pushed into the bathroom. I changed into somewhat a white blouse with blue buttons and collar and blue skinny jeans. I also put on my grey ballet flats. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't like who I was seeing but I was decent.........enough. I got out and Alice and Rose smiled and dragged me to their room.

"Now, close your eyes," Alice ordered. I did what i was told. I felt make-up being put on me. From my eyes to my mouth. I could feel Rose putting earrings on me. I could feel them braiding my hair.

"Open your eyes," Rose ordered. I did as I was told. As I opened them, I saw a complete stranger.

In the mirror was a girl with dark, brown hair that was tied into a french braid. Her skin was pale and it shone and glowed. Her eyes had eyeliner under them andblack mascara on them. She had dark blue eyeshadow and her lips were pink. She was beautiful. It took me a few moments to believe it was me.

Who the hell was I?

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? The dreams were quite real at least to my friend. She has experienced the first while the second dream was me with my cousin._**

**_Don't Forget To Review!_**

**_P.S Check Out The Lion and The Lamb and Spies and Lies._**

**_P.P.S Notice that I have deleted author notes_**


	6. A Dumphole called school

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Guys, It's Dani, Ugh! Today was so weird. I went to the Mall with some friends and I didn't wear my fake pierces or fake streaks but I wore a black and blue shirt and a black skirt with leggings. And then this guy came who looked my age._**

**_GUY: HEY CUTIE, HAVE I SEEN YOU BEFORE?_**

**_ME: SCHOOL PROBABLY_**

**_GUY: MY DAD OWNS A CAFE NEAR HERE, WANNA GO?_**

**_ME: MY DAD OWNS A SAMURAI SWORD, I'M SURE YOU'LL SEE IT SOON_**

**_GUY: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?_**

**_ME: AVOIDING YOU_**

**_GUY: ARE YOU AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN?_**

**_ME: *SLAPS HIM* NO, I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE *WALKS AWAY*_**

**_Seriously, it happened exactly like that. So boys who are reading this. Cheesy pick-up lines Do Not Work! They just embarrass you. Seriously, I'm 14! I knew I should of wore piercing and streaks. Well, anyway here's the story...._**

* * *

"Oh my god!" I heard Alice squeal, "You are so beautiful,"

Beautiful. That's a word I never thought would be appropriate for me. I scoffed.

"Come on, Let's go," Rosalie gestured. I got up from the chair what do you know, I slipped. I fell and my butt made contact with her friend, the floor. I winced a bit but then got up. I looked at my watch which was actually Rosalie's but gave it to me. It was a quarter to twelve and so the count down started.

_fifteen minutes_

"Come on, Bella," They tauted me. I groaned and walked to them but before that, I saw Renee in the kitchen.

"Hey hon, whose your friend?" Renee asked, looking at me. I gawked. She didn't recognize me at all?

"Mom, It's me, your daughter, Isa- Be-lla" I told her, cutting my name into syllables for her.

"Bella?" She stared at me weirdly.

"Yes?"

"It is you!," I nodded,

"Yes, it is," I left her by then and sat in the backseat of Rosalie's car. Seriously, this woman is obsessed with her 'baby.' she drove to our school, not in a hurry but fast.

_five minutes later_

We are officially in the school's parking lot, We are trying to find a parking but every seems full. This is Great! Then I don't need to go visit this dump hole.

"Finally, I've found a parking!" Alice squealed.

"Shit," I mumbled. Great, I do have to go to this Shit hole. When we got out, I took a deep breath. I was going to Hell on Earth. I think I should write my will now. Alice, Rose, just remember even if you are snobbish shopaholics I will always love you. Well, that sounds crappy.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Zero_

RING!RING!RING!

We walked into the school and we walked. I felt like I was in a movie! Alice, Rose and I were walking between the lockers and the classrooms. I could see boys staring at us, drooling and I could see girls, glaring. I had one thing on my mind though, This Is Embarrassing!

As we went to the registration room, Mrs. Rouge stared at us.

"Is T-there anything I-I can d-do for y-you?" She stuttered. What? Our beauty was stunning her? Correction...Alice and Rosalie's beauty was stunning her?

"Yes, we're here for our school records," Rosalie told her. Mrs. Rouge nodded and began typing on the computer next to her.

"Rosalie, Alice and.....Bella Swan?" It sounded more like a question when she said my name. I nodded. She eyed me, wearily. I gave her my signature glare and she finally knew it was me.

"Here are your school records, I hope you have a good time at Forks," She handed us our files and we left.

"Can we go now?" I whined. I did not want to stay in this school.

"Sure, Bella,"Alice said. I sighed in relief. I do not want to be here. I did not want to meet anyone from here.

Unfortunately, When we were going to the main entrance Beatrice and her 'posse' blocked us. Beatrice had a bandage on her nose that made her nose look pointier than before. I had an urge to laugh. I never broke her nose and she put a bandage on. How long is it? Three months?

"Hi, Alice, hi,Rosie," She greeted with her fake nasally voice. She eyed me, looking at me, "Whose your little friend?" Wow, everyone doesn't know who I am? Wonderful.

"Don't you remember our sister, Bella?"Alice proclaimed. I groaned as Beatrice gasped. It took her a while to catch her breath.

"You're joking, This girl can't possibly be emo Bella?" She looked at me. Well that was a jaw dropper. I had a growl in my chest. Now, I want to break more than her face. I finally thought I should speak.

"It is me, Bitch-trice, I cannot believe you still have the bandage on your face from your eigth nose job," I said with entheusiasum. That felt good. Students laughed as she gasped. She walked away with her posse following her," "Let's go,"

Finally we reached the parking lot. It felt like two hours of walking. I couldn't wait to get out of this school.

Although, What would happen in Forks High School?

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? By the way I have some important news....*Drums roll* I'm GOING TO STAR IN A MOVIE! WITH HUGH JACKMAN AND TAYLOR LAUTNER! EEEEK!_**

**_Okay fine, I lied. I 'm not going to star in a big budget movie staring Hugh Jackman or Taylor Lautner. I just wanted to get your attention. _**

**_THIS IS TO ALL WRITERS OF TWILIGHT AND FAN FICTION_**

**_YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE LION AND THE LAMB. _**

**_IT MIGHT EMBARRASS YOU CUZ' IT EMBARRASSED ME. _**

**_P.S Check Out my new youtube channel, It's on my profile._**

**_P.P.S Review Please...._**

**_P.P.P.S No I do not have a crush on Hugh Jackman or Taylor Lautner. But I think Taylor's kinda cute._**

**_P.P.P.P.S I'm in the midst of writing a new story._**

**_P.P.P.P.P.S Again, Review....It's my exact brand of heroin,_**


	7. Welcome To The Dreaded Town Of Forks

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Guys, It's Dani, Did you know that my name Danica means morning star and my last name Etainne means shines brightly. Put them all together, You get morning star shines brightly. I found out today. Just like Rob P. read Fan fiction *shudders* _**

**_P.S My dad is the greatest! He FINALLY bought me a new motorbike. I've been begging for one since my old was was getting smaller. It's a black motor bike with broken heart with angel wings on it. I love my dad. He usually takes me on motor cycle races since my brother doesn't like it. _**

**_Anyway, Enjoy!_**

**_P.S Music Calls is up_**

* * *

I looked out the window to see the setting sky. Wonderful. I'm bored. We were on the plane to Forks. It was only six o'clock. Our flight lands at six-thirty. I was bored after doing a crossword puzzle about countries and celebrities. The music was not soothing. It was playing some violin rock. I don't even count that as classical or rock.

"Good evening, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at Forks Airlines in thirty minutes, please wear your safety belts and thank you for riding Phoenix Airlines," The captain's voice boomed through the speakers. Thank god. I buckled up and after a few moments the plane landed. I took my luggage and followed my sisters to the pick-up section. There I saw a man who looked middle age wearing a uniform and a badge saying, 'Charlie Swan'

Yup, that's Charlie. We walked to him and he stared at us.

"Rose, Ali, Bells? Is that you?" He stared at us, be wild. We nodded.

"Hi daddy," Rose hugged him. I rolled my eyes. We've only met Charlie for like 12 seconds and Rose is already a daddy's girl.

"Hey Char-dad," I greeted him. he gave him an awkward one arm-hug. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie in front of his face.

After we all got acquainted, we went to the cruiser. It looked the same as usual. An old white car with blue stripes and marks. I could've sworn I heard Alice say, 'Ewe,' It was a long, quiet ride apart from Alice and Rose's squeals as we drove through the the small town of Forks. After an hour of driving, I saw it. I saw the house I used to live in. It was your average white house with a dark brown roof.

I was grateful to have a room of my own and my own bathroom yet I was ungrateful that I had to have a room between Rose and Alice. The room was dark blue. The mahogany floor was old but still could be in good use. There was a single bed with purple and white sheets. A black rug covered the center. There was a desk where I could put my laptop and other stuff. I actually like this room. My dreadful day is starting to be less dreadful...for now.

"Girls, can you come down?" I heard Charlie call us. I put down my bags and went downstairs. And I should have known, Rose and Alice were wearing pink bathrobes with their initials, with curlers in their hair.

"Yes, daddy?" Alice asked with a sweet yet fake smile. I scoffed.

"We're going to my friend's house for dinner, Is that okay for you?"Charlie asked, Alice was going to disagree but before she could Charlie added, "His son will be there," And with that, It made both of them squeal and said 'yes,' I groaned. I guess I'll be going too.

I went to my room to take a shower but I couldn't relax as of Alice and Rose's high-pitched squeals. I got out as soon as I could and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple white, long-sleeved shirt. I took my blue sneakers and put on a thin line of eyeliner(I know, I'm shocked too) and wore light pink lip gloss. I was done. I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked okay. I looked at my watch. Great, 6:20pm. What should do for another forty minutes?

_Well, don't ask me!_

I'm not asking you, Rebbecca. What the hell? Why did I just called that annoying voice in my head, Rebbecca?

_Because my name is Rebbecca_

Oh, STFU!

_Okay, zip-lock._

What? Great, now I'm fighting with the evil voice.

_I'm Not Evil_

SHUT UP! Who the hell is she?

_I'm your -_

I said Shut UP! I think I'll be going to a mental institution sooner than later.

_Well, you do need-_

SHUT UP!

After Rebbecca died down, I took my black acoustic guitar and played a few notes until a song composed in my head. I started to sing to myself quietly.

_There is no use  
We all know  
That Love is just an excuse  
We all easily see  
What you've done to me_

_You know what I mean  
Can't you they agree  
I know who you are  
But do you know me at all?  
Cause'_

Whenever I'm with you  
You-

"Bella!," I heard Alice squealed from downstairs, I mentally glared at her, "We're going," I sighed and put my guitar down. I swiftly took my bag(which held my mp3 player, phone and wallet) and jacket. I went downstairs to find my sisters in mini-skirts and tight shirts. I rolled my eyes. I should've known. They are trying to impress guys. How ecstatic. Gee, I wonder where that came from?

"Okay, let's go," Charlie ordered as we got out.

To my surprise, His friend lived only two blocks away. his friend's house was bigger than our house. It looked new and modern. One of the most modern houses I've seen in Forks yet. As we walked to the porch step, I saw Alice and Rose adding a bit of blush and lipstick to their faces. Of course, first impressions. You want to meet a hot guy but he ends up being a geek. Charlie knocked on the door. I heard a few steps and the door opened.

A man who had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked like he was in his mid-twenties or late thirties, opened the door. He looked like a surgeon or a doctor.

"Charlie!," He exclaimed, "These are your girls, come in," And we all went in. His house in the inside was marvelous. It looked like a mini-palace. Dark mahogany floors, beige coloured walls, dark colored furniture. It looked as if it came out of a fairytale book.

"This place is so fine," Alice complimented, looking at the house with wide eyes. Rosalie nodded. I kept silent.

"Carlisle, These are my girls, Rosalie," Charlie pointed out, Rosalie smiled andd raised her hand. Obviously.

"Alice," She smiled and flipped her hair.

"And Bella," I smiled then frowned.

"Hello girls," He spoke. He led us to the dining table where I met his wife, Esme. Her hair was an odd colour of brown and she had brown eyes. To be honest, she looked like an older version of snow white.

"Hello," She greeted us with a warm smile. I can tell, she wasn't faking, "Carlisle, can you call Edward?,"

"Sure," He said and got up,

"Edward come down we have guests!," Carlisle hollered from the bottom of the stairs. I heard footsteps coming nearer.

Then I saw him.

* * *

**_A/N:Okay, What do you think? Edward will be seen in the next chapter. Bella will get to know him more. By the way: Edward is going to be somewhat emo Edward too. You know, For Bella._**

**_P.S I Hate This Girl! I OFFICIALLY HATE HER! She called me a show-off because I said YES! really loud at class. It wasn't my fault. I thought I failed at history but I didn't so it just came. AND SH ECALLED ME A SHOW-OFF! Seriously, I can admit I can be a show-off at times. BUT SHE SAID THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND, HAYLEY AND WHEN I TOLD HER I HEARD IT SHE SAID I WAS SUPPOSE TO HEAR IT. SHE IS A FUCKING BITCH WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE TIME OF DAY! If for once attention was on me, She has to say something mean. She wants the attention! She Is Such A Lauren!_**

**_P.P.S So, Since it was April Fool's day, Hayley and I faked a secret admirer to meet her. And when she did, We Poured GREEN PAINT ALL OVER HER! NOW SHE WILL HAVE THE ATTENTION! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. It was okay cuz' April Fool's was the only day that we were allowed to pull pranks and not get punished. _**

**_P.P.P.S Even, Hayley's Boyfriend thought it was hilarious. Did you ull any pranks? I want to read them!_**

**_P.P.P.P.S Don't forget to check out 'The Lion and The Lamb,' and 'Music Calls'_**

**_P.P.P.P.P.S Don't forget to Review! It's telling me you want more._**

**_P.P.P.P.P.P.S Waaay Too Many P.S's_**

**_REVIEW  
Or ElSE YOU WILL BE KISSED BY MIKE NEWTON!  
MUAHAHAHAHA.....HA_**

**_xXxDanixXx_**


	8. It's Him!

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Guys, It's Dani, The big dance is coming soon and I am in charge of covering the story for the school's newspaper. Ugh! I love wirting for the school's newspaper but Hell! I'm still a freshman! I have this problem. I love to write and direct but...Drama's growing on me. I love the way that I can act as different people. I think I have a thing for acting. Like writing._**

**_P.S Isadora's AT IT AGAIN! She pratically did the 'Bend & Snap' from Legally Blonde to Aaron! You have no idea how much I want to throw a hammer at her!_**

**_P.P.S This Edward is more of the Rebel Edward. He's not your average gentleman. Just like Aaron. *sigh* OKay pretend that never happened._**

**_Anyways, Enjoy!......OR ELSE!_**

* * *

**_Edward's POV_**

I couldn't believe that Carlisle invited Charlie Swan and his three daughters. What the hell does he want to do? Talk about dead people? I love Carlisle and Esme as they were my own parents but seriously, They just want me to look for love. I bet that's the reason why they too invited his three daughters.

"Edward, you have to lighten up," Esme tried to calm me. I looked at her with nothing in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because you might find love in one of them," She said as if it was going to happen. I gave a sadistic smile and a scoff, "We'll call you when they come," and she closed the door. I sat on my bed, getting bored out of my mind. I couldn't go to the music room to play any music. I decided to listen to some 'music worthy' rock music.

I went to the stereo and began to search through the Cd's. Finally I found All American Rejects. I put it on and switched to the song 'Gives You Hell,' I let the song wash through my head. The blaring music was loud enough for our 'guess' to hear. I wonder what they would look like? Probably blond bimbos who want my attention. Figures. Girls like that are slutty, arrogant and selfish. I couldn't go anywhere tonight because of Charlie Swan and his daughters. Screw Them. I should be with Emmett and Jasper hanging out. Not in my house waiting for arrogant people.

"Edward Come Down We Have Guests!" I heard Carlisle hollered. I guess its time for me to meet the devil girls. I switched off the stereo and went downstairs. I went to the living room And I saw her.

A beautiful pale brunette with deep chocolate brown eyes, I wanted to sink into. Wait? WHAT? Oh my god, I am so messed up.

"Edward," Esme spoke. Whew, Thank this woman, "This is Charlie's daughters,"

"I'm Rosalie," A tall blond spoke. She looked pretty but she was noting compared to the beautiful brunette. WHAT THE HELL?

"I'm Alice," A pixie cooed. She must be a shopaholic, I guess.

"Bella," The beautiful brunette said flatly. her face was filled with boredom and annoyance. Well, that makes two of us. I nodded. I took a seat between Carlisle and Charlie. I could've sat down next to Bella but she didn't seem in the mood.

**_Bella's POV_**

THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE DUDE FROM MY DREAMS. OMFG!

The man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. But now he looked a bit different. His hair was more messy and more f a bronze colour. His eyes were like the colour of the forest than the colour of grass. Can this really be the guy I have dreamt of? What is that suppose to mean?

_It means you are destined to be together_

Seriously Rebbecca, Shut UP!

_Fine..._

We all ate in silence with the exception of Charlie, Carlisle and Esme's voice. They spoke about what I think was dead people. This is why doctors and cops can't be friends. They will talk about dead people and autopsy. Which makes me want to puke. After dinner was done, We said our good-byes and my family left. We got home earlier than I expected. When I got inside the house Alice spoke.

"What do you think of Edward?" Alice asked me with a tone which made me curious. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Meh," I said flatly. If this dude in my dreams there was only two explanations.

1) He's doing witchcraft and he's stalking me.

2) I'm made for him and he's made for me.

I go with explanation one. Him doing witchcraft. That sounds much better.

"Well I think he's hot," Rosalie cooed as she fanned herself. I shot her face.

"I think so too but I also think he's got the eye on Bella," Alice teased me. I soffed. Yeah, right. Some one like him would ever fall from me? There is a one percent chance of that happening.

"Goodnight," I told them, trying to ignorethe subject. I walked back to my room and changed into my Pj's. Ugh! I am tired!

I laid on my bed, tinking about the day. I soon fell asleep with thoughts about Edward. I know, I'm freaked out too.

* * *

**_A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it. _**

**_Aaron is such funny guy... in a weird way. Today, He bought fries and when he tried to put chips in it, The cap fell off and his chips were covered in salt. He said ,"Dammit! Can I have a dollar, I want some chips?" I know it doesn't sound funny but it really is. He's so amazing. Dani! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_**

**_I have a role in my drama class. It's actually made by our school but I have to say, The script is horrendous! I'm playing, Abby, The librarian. I have only about like five lines but it's a start. _**

**_Review! I WANT REVIEWS!  
IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND RIP YOU TO SHREDS AND BURN YOU.  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA........HA_**


	9. I LOOK LIKE A DRAG QUEEN!

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hello, It's Dani Obviously. DID YOU KNOW THAT ROB P. MADE IT INTO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE OF 2009 IN PEOPLE MAGAZINE! I THINK KRISTEN ALSO MADE IT. Wow, Twilight made them famous and beautiful. No offence but I thought Rob was a bit like a girl in Harry Potter. I only knew because my gossip sister, Tasha (my annoying celeb wannabe sister)_**

**_By the way, I watched Star Trek And It was awesome. I never watched Star Wars or Star Trek in my life so it was cool. Spock Reminds me of My cousin Brandon. The have the same noses and hairstyles. He doesn't live in England or Germany. He lives in Salem with his family. The closest family member we have. He's a game geek but I think he's a laid-back, funny older brother. He looks a bit like that guy who played Lizzie McGuire's brother in Lizzie McGuire. Sometimes we go to te park to skateboard and walk his five dogs, Simon, Polly, Elise, Hayate and Timmy. I'm actually allergic to dogs. When dogs come near me, I start to sneeze but when they are with for too long my face starts to hurt my stomach and I faint. The next days, I would have a terrible swelling and rash. I know I'm really allergic to dogs. I'm more of a cat person with my four cats._**

**_P.S The reason why this took so long is because........I MADE A MUSIC VIDEO!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"BELLA!" I quickly opened my eyes after I heard my name. I ended up falling on the floor because of my single bed. I stood up to see Alice and Rose. I should've known.

"What do you want?" I asked without any curiousity in my voice. All I want to do right now is stay in bed dreaming about edible gingerbread men. Yes, well I was hungry.

"It's the first day of school!" Alice and Rose squealed at the same time. I mentally rolled my eyes. But of course, it would be them to wake up early in the morning just to get prepared to go to school.

"So?"

"Take a shower and change into these," Alice pointed out with her hands out showing folded clothing. I scowled and took the clothes. I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I took a light shower and changed into the clothes Alice wanted me to wear. I did not like it. It was a gruesome, light pink blouse with white buttons, a blue miniskirt which I didn't even count as one and worse of all, heels. This time I think their 3 inches! Nooooooo! I'm doomed to trip! I dressed it anyway though. I looked it the mirror. I sighed to myself. I'm trying to help them, be a new person in Forks but is it really worth it?

I sighed to myself again, ignoring my question. I'm trying to be someone I'm not but it's making some people happy, right? I walked out of the bathroom to find Alice and Rosalie gone. Thank God. I walked to the small vanity and tried to put some make-up on. But before I could do that, a voice interrupted me.

"Stop!"A loud voice that seemed to belong Rosalie interrupted. She came in with a huge box or kit. Crap. I knew what this meant.

"Let the professionals do it," I instantly knew that was Alice's voice. I mentally groaned.

_Come on B, It's not going to be that hard _

Easy for you to say,' Becky,' You're not the one being tormented.

_True_

"Bella, we have fifteen minutes so sit!" Alice practically ordered and I unwillingly did what I was told. Then when I thought there was still hope for this time for 'Bella Barbie' is not going to be over the top, I was wrong. I closed my eyes and Alice and Rosalie practically slopped make-up on my face and physically hurt me by pulling earring one by one. When it was done, I opened my eyes to find a girl who looked nothing like me. She looked horrendous!

"Oh my god," I was speechless and it wasn't in a good way, "I look like a slut,"

"No, you don't" Rose hesitated. I loved Rose but is she blind!? Look at me, I look like a hooker that just went for surgery!

"You look beautiful," Alice said with full of care. It had to be fake.

"Seriously, Are you gay?" I asked her and she gave me an instant glare to bestowed upon my reflection.

"No, I'm not gay," She argued, still glaring at my reflection, "I'm telling the truth,"

I gave a dry 'ha.' I'm not beautiful. Not even with make-up I am especially right now. I feel like a drag queen!

"Come on, we're going to be late," Rosalie butted in and I nodded. When they left, I took my phone, notebook, wallet and headphones and stuffed it in my schoolbag. I went downstairs and towards the kitchen. I think I feel in a need of waffles. I past Alice and Rosalie and started to make some waffles. While I was making them, I looked out the window. The cruiser wasn't there. I guess, Charlie's out to work. I sighed. It was better than him snoring. At least I had a father who worked instead of a father who was a couch potato. When my waffles were done, I put them on my plate and started to eat them, not caring if they were hot. When I was finished, I took my empty plate and put it into the dish washer. I looked at the clock. 7.45am. I guess it's time to go to the new school. Oh, how wonderful...NOT! I walked out the door with my bag and Rose and Alice walking in front of me. I am still amazed that Rosalie's car was still being shipped. What I couldn't believe more was that they walked to school! They hardly do. I put my headphones on and switched on Heart's Alone. The song was amazing. What I didn't know that I was singing along with it.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone_

I saw Alice and Rose stare at me with dumbfounded look on their faces. That's when I found out I was singing to it out loud. Crap. I gave them a look and they instanty went on talking about the 'battle' between Armani and Versace. I bet their faking it.

Within time, we were at school. I could feel my heart thumping like a mouse's. And a mouse's hear beats 350 per minute! I know, I'm a nerd for stupid, unwanted facts. It's one of many glitches.

Anyway, I was nervous. I couldn't believe I was in Forks AKA Rainy Town, wearing nothing that looked comfortable and wearing make-up that made me look like a drag queen.

_Just Breath, In, Out, In, Out_

I mentally rolled my eyes. When is this annoying voice going to get out of my head?

_When I think I want too_

Well, I HATE YOU!

* * *

**_A/N: SORRY! I know thi took so long. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. I FORGOT THAT I HAD A STORY TO FINISH! Can a mint double-chocolate chip ice-cream help? *Gives A Mint Double-Chocolte Chip Ice Cream Cone* Will you forgve me? :(_**

**_Anyway, DOn't forget to check out my youtube page. I am the midst of finshing a music video for 7 things by Miley Cyrus. I know weird. I don't hate her but I don't like her. Okay, maybe I do hate her...just a little bit. No offence to Miley Cyrus fans. _**

**_P.S Check Out /DaniE4994_**

**_P.P.S REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
I GAVE YOU MINT DOUBLE-CHIP ICE CREAM!_**

**_P.P.P.S Again Review and Youtube. :-)_**


	10. Mike EWTON!

**_I'm Just Different_**

**_Summary: Bella Swan is a tomboy/emo. When she is given a her a makeover over the summer and tries to be a real girl, she hates it. Can a certain Edward Cullen save her and teach her how to be a true self. Inspired by my brutal middle school life._**

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: SM the Great owns it all,_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hello, I'm Back From Camp! Hooray! I'm so happy to be back here in Salem. I AM SO SORRY I ABANDONED FAN FICTION! FORGIVE ME! I have been busy. Camp was strange. I met two snobs, Alexandra and Cleopatra and yes, their twins. They are so annoying, bitchy, physicking plastics! They are about fifteen and have blond hair and an obvious fake tan. They act like spoiled princesses. But they were perks, I met Jean, A red-head with freckles. She's shy but loud when she gets comfortable. And I met Brandon, He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's kinda cute but he's a player. He's nice though. I found out he was going to go to the same school, Cool right? _**

**_And The Reason Why I have been missing these stuff is because I had to do some jobs. Tutoring, Babysitting etc. I can't keep up. And I felt so sad at this point. I've been feeling depressed then other times but this isn't about me so just ignore this and read below. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I sighed. I walked inside the room and I had the feeling of vomit in my throat. I looked around and saw everyone looking at us. Oh No, They think I'm a DUDE in make-up!

_No they don't, They think you're hot,"_

Don't listen to her she's a liar,

_No I'm not._

Whatever, I left Rosalie and Alice to find my locker, Number 106, I walked until I finally found my locker. I opened it and put books in it and brought my English Literature textbook and The Hundred-Towered City. It was the book I was currently reading. I walked to Room 234 AKA English Literature.

I walked in and I felt eyes on me. It was uncomfortable so I sat at the backed of the class. I hate this shirt, It's so itchy. The teacher came soon, A middle-age woman with light brown hair and dark-rimmed glasses, Mrs. Mandrill. She seemed nice.

"Hello students, Wonderful summer I suppose," She sounded a Opera Singer. Creepy, "As It is the first day of school, I would like to pair you children in groups," Whoopee...not.

"Abigail Simmons, Justine Cores, Deliah Summers, Michael Jones, Ben Thomas and Adam Barsett, please sit together at the right corner," Mrs. Mandrill ordered. Six people stood up and sat there. She called out the rest of the names until Some other kids and I were left.

"The rest of you, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Isabella Swan, please sit at the centre," I groaned slightly when she said that. I was paired with people I never knew.

We sat down together and while the teacher was talking about Shakespeare, They were introducing me to them.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, I love your shirt," The brunette girl told me. She was a pretty girl who was slightly shorter than me.

"I'm Mike Newton, Can you help me with my homework?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I don't think he wants me to help with his homework. He should be called Mike Ewton!

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, I know it's too short but I feel uninspired because I don't know. I feel more sad and depressed than usual. I don't know why. My parents are getting a divorce, One of my cats died, I almost got hit by a truck, I had to tutor my dyslexic brother, Adam who only seems to be interested in Godzilla and Ultraman and was held back a grade. I had to babysit my neighbour's twin boys who know how to pee on the floor and mom wants me to be more 'social' because she thinks I spend my summer alone in my room with my laptop. Seriously, She doesn't like me having a private life. She sends me to visit my cousins in California which sucks because I hardly talk to them and since the summer ended, I am not the co-editor of the newspaper, It sucks. Brandon and Aaron don't like each other that muc and Hayley and Ben broke up over the summer so yeah, My summer sucked. The camp was okay i guess. We had a 'High School Musical' play. I played Kelsi while Brandon played Ryan and The evil twins play Sharpay. BOTH OF THEM!_**

**_I am now probably boring you to death, So just review. I know it's short_**


	11. Goodbye

**_Dear Readers, I'm Sorry, I can't continue writing on Fan Fiction again. The reasons are personal and I am deeply shock as you are by now. I really am sorry but Ihave been away from Fan Fiction for a while and My life is turning more sour. Aaron likes Isadora and Hayley went to another school and I'm going to live with my mom in Maryland. I just don't feel like writing anymore. _**

**_ My heart feels like it's been cut open and my head feels all so dizzy. I can't tell you much because I like my privacy. I guess I write much of my personal life in hear because I like to write about the things I feel, not about people in my imagination. It's hurtful for me to say 'I give up on FanFiction,' but it's harder when 'I give up on life,' and I think I'm going to that point sooner than I know._**

**_Maybe you'll hear from me in the newspaper one day, Gratefully or Tragically, Possibly living my dream or my death. Maybe. I'm crying right now and it feels terrible. I don't even know whether I'll write again. _**

**_ I just feel to sad to write and to depressed to even think. There is one thing I am just killing myself to say, I started to cut myself again. I'm sorry but it's true. This would be my last entry and I'm sorry I could complete any of these stories but it made me smile a bit when I see the reader reviewing my work saying it's great but I don't know whether it would cheer me up or not so I have to say good-bye and again, I'm really sorry._**

**_A tear fell down on my cheek, Danica Etainne_**

**_P.S There might be a possiblity, You may see my death in the paper soon but I'll still be around to watch New Moon,_**

**_P.P.S But if I'm not around by then, Then I have to say, Bandslam is movie worth watching for even though it stars Vanessa Hudgens, I have to be open. She did well and so did the cast but sadly, not the movie._**


End file.
